Fox & Hound
by Tier Opasvmi
Summary: Some things are worth waiting for, but no one could predict such a devastating outcome to what began so simply. Seph/Gen, Seph/OC, original bits with a Crisis Core theme. Please R/R, as always.
1. A Rush and a Push

Disclaimer: I do not own Squeenix anybody. I just like to torture their lovely, lovely men. One in particular.

WARNING: Oh, joy! o.o pure smut! I haven't written anything like this in years. Damn you, Genesis, for being so coy and sexy. Gen/Seph.

Summary: Genesis accosts Sephiroth in his apartment after Seph demonstrates an attraction to someone else. This actually goes with my and Janna's FL series, and will introduce some original characters later on. For now, everything is canon (?). I have to thank other awesome Generoth writers on (kysis) for corrupting my mind on these two. Wootwoot. (this is, as of right now, the most words I have in any one posting... ._. it was also the easiest to write...kinda embarassing.)

Pleasepleasepleaseplease review. Reviews are love. 3

0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0

"I don't know what you see in him." Genesis followed him all the way up to his apartment. It had become routine for him to join Sephiroth at his place after work, to speak of duties and enjoy a drink or two; this time, Genesis had more pressing matters at heart.

"It's self-destructive," Genesis said, matter-of-factly.

"How?" Sephiroth protested.

"He's not one of SOLDIER; As an outsider, you're dragging him into a myriad of danger that could, at the very least, get him hurt, if not killed. No civillian is ready for that kind of danger."

Sephiroth fell silent, setting his things on the dining room table and disappearing into the kitchen. Genesis watched him with slanted eyes, and followed after a moment.

"Would you want that?" Genesis' brow raised, approaching Sephiroth direly. Now, he couldn't get away from staring the redhead directly in the eye. "To drag him into something he's not ready to face... to take on your burdens?"

Sephiroth pulled off his gloves, laying them on the kitchen counter. He turned away, but Genesis was there, icy eyes blazing.

"Do you really want to involve him in something he has no place in?" Before Sephiroth could turn away, Genesis was right there, hand cupping his jaw. Its defined outline fit perfectly in his hand. Genesis' gloved fingers stroked down it, eyes narrowing. "You and I are alone in our fates; there's no reason to involve those outside, to draw them in to bear our sins."

Sephiroth shut his eyes and turned way coldly. "You know that was never my intent."

Genesis reached up, chasing him in his retreat and pressing his lips against Sephiroth's. He leaned in, kissing him deeply; Sephiroth was unresponsive, unsure how to respond to such a show. Genesis did not seem to mind his hesitancy; he kissed him forcefully, moving against stoic lips, nudging them apart and tasting him deeply. He was determined to get a response out of him, more than just a taste.

The response came quicker than he thought. Before he knew it, Genesis' back was to the wall; his mouth was being plundered deeply by Sephiroth's forceful tongue. He moaned quietly into his mouth, trying to fight a curling smile.

"You and I, however, have a much better chance at understanding each other..."

"So, this has been what it's about, all this time..?" Sephiroth's pale green eyes bore into him, pupils narrowed to slits. Genesis hesitated a moment, caught up in his gaze.

"I've always wanted you." He could feel his lips form the words, hungry. In a way, it wasn't a lie.

"...I don't believe you," Sephiroth pressed him against the wall, even still, but his eyes looked distant. A knee raised up, parting Genesis' thighs. The redhead shuddered against the other's chest, breathing slowly.

"How so...?" Genesis murmured against his lips.

"I don't believe that it would be easier this way..."

"Though you can't bear to hurt him..." Genesis arched up, kissing him and drawing his lips down. His cheeks flushed as he pressed his arousal against Sephiroth's hips. The hero pressed back against him, meeting his kiss. Genesis' wrists pressed against the wall, above his head. He moaned, arching his neck backward. Soft kisses lay on his bare neck, roaming down his shoulders.

"Such is the life of a SOLDIER, eh?..." Genesis moaned softly as Sephiroth nipped at his collarbone. His lips curled into a soft, unseen smirk.

Sephiroth roamed his palm over Genesis' jacket vest, pushing aside the red leather. He latched his teeth onto his pink nipple, biting gently. Genesis' head tossed back, letting out a feral hiss.

"Have you been jealous?" Sephiroth growled.

Genesis closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "I've just wanted you."

"You've been playing us both, then."

Genesis' waist was wrapped tight by muscular arms. He next found himself on the couch, face down. His expression changed, a sneaky smile curling about his lips. His elbows pushed him up as Sephiroth;s weight sought to press him down. They found themselves in a bout for dominance, wrestling in a kiss to force the other into submission. Sephiroth was just as unrelenting sexually as he was on the battlefield. Genesis didn't mind the struggle; he would've been disappointed at anything less.

Genesis wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist, conceding under the other's weight. He felt his shoulder blades press against the soft black leather cushions. He rolled his hips into the other man's, letting go of a soft moan against the other's lips.

Sephiroth's warm hands cupped his shoulder blades, pressing Genesis' lean body closer to him. Arching up, Genesis let out a purr against the other's ear.

"Fuck me, please.."

Sephiroth's cellphone rattled noisily against the kitchen counter. Both men's heads jerked up at the noise. Genesis looked at him, challenging him to move, to answer it. Sephiroth refused to break his cat-like gaze with the other. The phone clattered on vibrate for another minute before silencing. Sephiroth's teeth never left Genesis' skin during that time, nipping at mouthfuls of pale, clean flesh, only leaving small scratches from his teeth. Genesis' moans grew louder but still sounded like rolling purrs.

Genesis' fingers traipsed down Sephiroth's back, sneaking the black coat off of his shoulders. The burden fell to the ground, baring his muscular torso under pale, flawless skin. Genesis' gloved palms caressed the tendrils of muscle, admiring and committing every curve to memory. He pressed up against Sephiroth, back arching as the pale lips moved down the center of his chest, trailing wet kisses.

"I'm not even sure someone like him could handle someone like you..." Genesis hissed. hooking a thumb under Sephiroth's belt line and tugging.

Sephiroth smirked, unclasping Genesis' shoulder pauldron cross-straps, letting the red jacket fall off his shoulders. Genesis was not as built as he was, but still had a cut frame, taut with muscle. "And you're sure you can?"

"More than sure... Actually," Genesis, after some fiddling, undid Sephiroth's pants and slid his hand inside. His red leather glove stroked his length teasingly, with long, languid gestures. "...I'm not so sure you can keep up with me."

Sephiroth growled softly, shoving Genesis harshly down onto the couch. A rabid grin spread across his lips at Sephiroth's aggression. He seemed to feed off of his every movement. His red hair framed his face beautifully, ice blue eyes striking out at him, challenging his next move. Sephiroth wished nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of his face.

Genesis' coat was not entirely off. Sephiroth grabbed his loose chest-straps and yanked him forward, sitting on his knees. Genesis' face ungracefully smashed against his abdomen. Genesis' eyes slit, glaring in competition. Instead of fighting back, he closed his eyes, trailing his tongue between his defined abs, dipping into his navel, and mouthing against his obvious erection. Sephiroth's lip quirked as his hands curled into the auburn hair, encouraging him.

Genesis' still gloved hand popped the button and fished his erection out of the taut leather pants. Sephiroth moaned quietly as Genesis took the tip into his mouth eagerly, lips hot and slick. He bobbed up and down on it, swallowing as much as he could. Sephiroth grit his teeth and urged him deeper. Genesis made a soft groan as he took him deeper, mouth full and working up and down his length.

Sephiroth's eyes fell shut as Genesis kept on, rocking his head back and forth in perfect rhythm. His lips wrapped around every bit of his length, sucking it harshly. Sephiroth refused to give him too much of a reaction, despite how good it felt. He opened his eyes to watch him bob on his cock. Genesis' icy eyes gazed up at him innocently, a priceless gaze that only increased his pleasure.

After a lingering lick and suckle, Genesis trailed away, slurping one last time at the tip. He raised up to Sephiroth's height and licked teasingly at his lips. Sephiroth caught Genesis' lips and kissed him roughly. Before he knew it, Genesis had his back to the couch, his pants being tugged off of him insistently. His legs wiggled out of their binds, curling around the strong waist.

Sephiroth leaned over him, one hand planted to each side of his head. Genesis languidly smiled at him. Sephiroth looked deep into his eyes, trying to tell what exactly the redhead was thinking. Genesis refused to allow himself to be read; the smug look remained, and he reached up to innocently peck at the other's lips. The kiss was sweet, fleeting. His hand lowered, grabbing Sephiroth's cock and positioning it between his legs.

Sephiroth would not let him be in control -- the hand was swiped away, pinned again over his head. Genesis' chest was bare, nipples perking in the cool air of the apartment. Sephiroth's flat was always kept ice cold, for whatever reason. He shivered, moving his hips against the tip of his arousal, urging him on. He bit his bottom lip adorably.

"I thought for sure there was a coward under all that bravado." It felt as if Genesis was luring him deeper into a dangerous place. With both his wrists pinned above his head, Sephiroth was given the illusion that he was in control; still, Genesis quirky smile told otherwise, and he suspected he was playing right into the redhead's situational trap. Despite it, Sephiroth trusted himself, even in the presence of the redhead, to dance in and out of the trap like a fox without being caught.

"You still haven't seen under any of my armor." Sephiroth held Genesis' hands over his head with one arm, the other trailing down his chest, tweaking a nipple, curving down his slender side to position himself against him firmly. "I doubt anyone ever will."

Genesis hissed as Sephiroth pressed into him, arching his hips against him. Sephiroth pulled out and pressed in again, forceful and slow. The rhythm became steady, and Genesis' purring turned to moans, joining with his thrusts.

"I've seen enough to know what you're hiding, under it all..." His wrists worked against Sephiroth's hand, struggling against his capture. Sephiroth was not budging, trapping him in that position, safe, where he could keep an eye on him. Genesis bit his lips, crooning, head tilting backward. His lips swelled, turning a darker shade of pink. Sephiroth's free hand worked on his length, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. He drew a deep, rich groan out of the other, Genesis' head falling to the side, mouth open, eyes shut. He was gorgeous -- he knew it, and was using it as a weapon. He would give Sephiroth the illusion he was in control, although his bite was sinking deeper by the second.

"It's nothing special," Genesis whispered into his ear. In response, he tilted back and gave out a cry, as Sephiroth was especially rough with him. After a moment, his discomfort turned to pleasure, and he groaned harshly, feeling himself be split apart by the forceful thrusts. He fought against his restraint until, finally, his hands slid out of his gloves and he turned over onto his stomach, propping himself up on palms and knees. He sunk his hips down, taking each thrust with eagerness, humming pleasurably and making the most delightful sounds.

The cellphone went off again, but its unceremonious clatter again went unattended.

Genesis' breaths were ragged as he thrust his hips backward, matching Sephiroth's momentum. He crooned, arching his head back. He could smell the sweat on Sephiroth's neck as he laid his cheek against it. His cheekbone jostled against the other man's jaw as Sephiroth's thrusts slowed to a deep, purposeful rhythm, jostling Genesis' hips each time they met. He could smell their sex with his heightened SOLDIER senses, and knew the other man could as well. It was almost sensory overload. Genesis curved his spine like a cat, eager for every moment.

Both were too proud to call out the others name. Genesis felt his pleasure mounting, and gave in to the kneading hand over his swollen member. He cried out in exasperation, releasing a stream of hot cum into Sephiroth's palm, dribbling down his fingers, still taut over his erection. As Genesis came, Sephiroth thrust deeply against his prostate, causing him to shudder with pleasure, mouth agape with harsh, raspy breaths. As the throbs receded, Genesis was thrown roughly on his back. He looked up, surprised and jolted from his lightheadedness, still feeling the after-effects of his orgasm. His thighs still spread on either side of him, Sephiroth took himself out of Genesis and stroked his length a few times, glaring Genesis in the eye.

Genesis narrowed his eyes at him as Sephiroth's cum pooled at the center of his chest, streaming down his side and onto his arm, soiling part of the couch. It was done clearly in offense; instead of being offended, Genesis' grouchy expression turned hazy as he dabbled his fingertips in the hot mess and trailed it up his chest, lapping at his fingertips sensually.

Sephiroth looked bemused and cynical at the languid expression, and leaned forward to catch his lips in a long, torrid kiss.

Genesis' eyes fell shut, lips still parted as he finally fell away from the kiss. His body still throbbed from their sex. He curled his ankles around Sephiroth's waist, purring, satisfied. Sephiroth leaned down to brush the side of his neck with a quick kiss.

"I'm unlike anyone else you'll ever meet. Stop trying to peg me as someone you can classify."

"Is that what you tell yourself, to keep you from seeing what you really are?" Genesis looked up at him, gaze cool and collected.

"And what is that?" Sephiroth snorted. "A hero?"

"No..." Genesis' satisfaction piqued, and a long, smug smile trailed over his lips. He rest his cheek comfortably against the couch, trailing his wet fingers over Sephiroth's, on his hip. His words were soft, gentle, matter-of-fact:

"A monster."


	2. Don't Touch That Computer

Disclaimer: All characters belong to ME. What are you gonna do now, Squeenix? Huh? WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW?

Sub-disclaimer: Please don't sue me. All I have is the toaster I got for Christmas. It makes the egg, too, if that's any consolation. But, please don't take it. I love it too much.

Summary: More sarcastic, verbose crap. I really need a life other than thinking about how hard the lives are of these gay squeenix characters. Jeez. I suppose we all can sympathize. Enjoy. R/R plzkthx.

* * *

Sometimes having hyper-active senses really gets old; especially when you are slightly hung over and you can smell, in great detail, the unique breakfast concoction that was microwaved nearly two hours ago wafting in the hallways. It was enough to make his stomach roll. Sephiroth strode quickly past the break room down to the elevator. As soon as the metal doors shut, he took a quick breath of the cool air streaming down from the vents. He was not so much ill-affected as he was tired and irritable.

The day seemed to stretch on and on, from training his subordinates to stacks of paperwork -- and now, a lovely trip to Professor Hojo's lab, for routine checkups and blood testing. Definitely not the day for it, but... meh.

* * *

"You've been drinking."

"I've had a few, last night."

"Just because I said it was alright to drink doesn't mean you should make a habit of it."

"Of course not." He didn't, really. Lately, his insomnia had grown worse, and with it, a morose attitude to Hojo's menial demands. Liquor helped, a bit. It took so much to affect him, anyway. His leather coat rustled against the exam table as he shifted his weight. Hojo glared and turned away, tending to his business. Sephiroth gave a slow, lazy smirk.

"It throws the tests off, you know."

"Yes."

Hojo fiddled, glass clinking. He fussed with the computer until it spit out a printout. He turned back, pacing forward. His brow quirked.

"Do I have to submit a report to the President about this?"

"No."

"You're lacking in potassium."

"Really?" Sephiroth sounded very sincere in his inquiry.

"Eat a banana. Or some peanut butter."

"Oh-kay."

"..you're not only messing this up for me, you know. You're putting the entire funding of the science department at risk, if we can't get accurate measurements. I did not raise you to be a failure."

"Planet forbid," Sephiroth replied. "Are you finished?"

Hojo sneered a bit, slighted. "Report back in four days, and don't be fucked up."

"Mm-hm." Sephiroth left coldly with Hojo glowering down his back.

Another lovely meeting with the professor, drawn to a close. The elevator could not arrive fast enough.

When the doors parted, he let another person step out, a man with long, blonde hair, donned in a lab coat. The two glanced at each other as Sephiroth stepped past.

"Just beginning your shift?"

"No," Koarin responded hesitantly, "just returning from break... you look tired. Are you okay?"

Sephiroth nodded, hitting the elevator button. "Fine. ...working late again?"

"More than likely." Koarin fiddled with his grip on his briefcase, held in front of him as always -- some politeness gesture he learned in Wutai. "Have a good evening, then."

"You, as well." The doors shut. Sephiroth closed his eyes and shook his head, yearning for his own bed and a power-nap. He actually felt as if he may be able to sleep tonight; a rarity.

* * *

Genesis' team was turning out to be an elite squad after all. The training session wrapped up without a hitch. After sifting out the weak ones, his unit was becoming a force to be reckoned with, a direct testament to their commander's skills. Genesis would have had a better front-line, had not all legible, strong recruits been immediately recruited to Sephiroth's squad. Still, he did what he could, and was semi-proud of the results.

They could be better, but Genesis had his own life to live; if they were to be strong, they would pursue strength on their own, as well as in training; those who didn't would not last through the next training session. He would not become obsessed with work as his only outlet in life, like Sephiroth was.

What a prude. What a boring, obsessive, tightly-wound prude, whom everyone found so unique and magnificent. Genesis' only wish was to take a razorblade to his tapestry and skew every tightly-woven, intricately drawn thread and slice them apart into a tattered, lovely mess -- a sea of frayed, drab string -- because he could see the colours for gray, where no one else seemed to. _What passive, groveling idiots._

Okay, he had other wishes, but none so prominent.

_Hm,_ Genesis thought to himself as he wandered back through the hallways to punch his timeclock. The day was over. He was eager for release from the work day. He sought to enjoy quiet time in his room, reflecting and reading. His needs were simple, but many. He didn't feel ashamed to ignore his phone calls and indulge himself solely in his books.

Unfortunately, nothing could be so simple.

Lazard strode up to him in the break room, so close to the time clock. Damn him.

"Sir," Genesis greeted him contractually.

"Genesis," Lazard nodded, equally formal. "I noticed you've been doing well with your squad." He leaned forward to stick some macaroni concoction in the microwave. It smelled uniquely similar to the breakfast nonsense that haunted the hallways, hours after the fact. _So, he was the culprit._

"I try," Genesis replied dully. The smell still daunted his unbridled senses, masked only by the man's frivolous use of body spray. Phew.

"I'm thinking about giving you more relevant , deserving duties."

Big, flashing exclamation points hovered over his head, warning of danger. Genesis was glad Lazard was, for once, not wearing his glasses, lest he see them.

"Really." Genesis sounded very sincere in his inquiry.

"Hm. I have some things in mind. Meet me in my office around eleven tomorrow. We'll speak further."

"I look forward to it." Genesis spewed garbage out of his mouth and did backflips, also. In reality, he clocked out, nodded to his superior and walked as speedily as one can walk without running to the nearest exit. Good grief. His heels may as well have been on fire.

His car was the most comfortable haven he'd ever found, as the engine turned and some putrid death metal kicked on the radio. _Home sweet home._

It delivered him quickly with style to his apartment building, which he quickly ascended the stairs of and fumbled for his keys in front of his door.

His couch was the most comfortable haven he'd ever found. He propped his feet up and reached to the coffee table for his current book, flipping the pages open by memory.

He got about three paragraphs in until his phone rang. Angeal's name flashed across the faceplate. Ignore.

The depth of his book captured his attention; the main character was ranting about his honor in conflict with his situation. Then, the phone rang a second time. He reached for it, glancing cynically at the name, hand on the 'kill' button.

He flipped the phone open instead.

"Hello?"

"My computer seems to have developed a mind of its own. Do you mind offering your sage advice?"

Genesis smirked. "What kind of sick pornography have you been looking up?"

"Nothing too sick, and I'm fairly sure it's your fault. The source seems to have been-"

"Stop your lies." Genesis yawned, eyeing the book with some regret. He folded it and laid it on the glass surface of his table. "Don't touch it. I'll be over in a bit."

"Fine."

"I reiterate: Do not touch it. You can't fix it yourself."

"No, but I can make it far more difficult for you in the long run, which is equally satisfying."

" ... "

"I'll put some coffee on."

"Couldn't sleep either...?"

The phone clicked. Genesis rolled his eyes. _Stale, boring loser._ He'd show him a thing or two.

Genesis lay haplessly on the couch for another two minutes before fighting his way up, and to Sephiroth's apartment.


	3. To The Patient Goes the Spoils

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Squeenix characters. The original character, Koarin Creisse, belongs to LunaTiger and myself. He's been around about 8 years, and isn't going away anytime soon, much like my obsession with this series. Please do not use him without permission.

**Summary:** Sorry this chapter is so brief -- I tried to continue it and realized the next part would be better off on its own. This is the intro to Koarin, explaining how he ties into the whole bit. He's been our OC for so long, but in so few published fanfics, it's like bringing your kid out for the first day of kindergarten. Hehehe. Please stick with me to the next chapter, this one is more expositional; plot development will come shortly after. Thanks. R/R is always appreciated, I'm trying some new things with this story and would love (any kind of) feedback. You can tell me to jump off a bridge, if you'd like. I may take you up on it!

* * *

Dr. Koarin Creisse could not believe what he was reading. After months of studies, mounds of paperwork, presentations, and whispering in the ear of the corporate big wigs at Shinra tower, here in front of him, in black and white, forty pages thick, was the proposition for his own section of the laboratory to be used for environmental research in the affects of mako reactors on the surrounding ecology.

"The Centre for Mako-Ecological Study and Environmental Balance". Not the most stately title, but it still shone like gold to him on the monotone ink and paper.

Shinra had come under fire from several environmentalist groups as of late in regards to the reactors' harmful impact on the environment in which they were placed. Shinra owned most of the media outlets, so controlling the rush of opposition was simple, at first -- but the independent groups caused enough racket after a while that new reactor sites were being shot down and heatedly debated by concerned townsfolk, creating an awkward relationship with their potential clientele.

Shinra finally caved and took Koarin up on the offer to run an eco-motivated department on the tower's science floor, partially as a PR boost, he was sure, but also hopefully to make the reactors themselves more Planet-friendly. He had come to terms with the fact that mako energy was here to stay; people had already become spoiled off of it, and the Planet was suffering in lieu. That part, he hated -- botany was his true love, and to see people's greed for convenience causing harm to the Planet seemed completely arrogant and against all good taste.

Though, instead of futilely fighting the conglomeration, he decided to work toward first proving his case to the proper boards of executives in an act to make the reactors themselves less harmful, then, hopefully, some years in the future, perhaps substituting an entirely new, eco-friendly energy source.

To even begin, however, he would have to be able to get conclusive proof of how exactly the reactors were damaging the surrounding land. Even though damage was obviously being incurred, the big wigs still denied it until solid tests pointed out the exact, spot-on issues, meaning mountains more paperwork and tests. Still, foot in the door. He couldn't complain.

Koarin allowed himself a giddy smile and resisted hopping around in little circles. Instead, he took a slow sip of the warm tea he kept at his side and stretched his fingers, bringing up a program on his laptop to begin typing his letter of acceptance. He had not even hoped to begin such a letter previously, lest he jynx himself. But now...

As he typed, he thought back at all the work he had to do to get to this point, all the reports and information gathering, the hours of sitting alone, studying results with his head in his hand. He thought back to all the side missions he took, on his own time and penny, collecting samples and statements before anyone would pay attention to him. He would have to drop his deign for the media and its obsessive harping -- their arguments against the Shinra had actually landed him the job, the best position he had ever had the opportunity to pursue.

He remembered the one mission Shinra actually sent him on overseas to check the mako reactor at Gongaga, a little country town overseas, where reports of abnormalities had begun to arise. He remembered being so excited to receive the request, immediately confirming through his superior, being told he would leave the same evening. He had not been the slightest bit nervous, despite not being on a helicopter in over five years. His mother had made sure he was well-travelled as a child.

He remembered walking to the helipad mid-dusk, wind rushing through his hair and tossing his lab coat about furiously. He had tried all he could to keep it all tamed, quickly wrapping up his hair in a long ponytail and holding tightly onto his briefcase, not letting the wind rush into his sleeves and threaten to whisk the coat right off him. It had already started to get dark, the sun having set below the rooftop, the light diffused, as always, by Midgar's looming pollution, casting everything in hues of purple and orange.

As he drew closer, he remembered how his jaw dropped as he saw someone lean in to speak with the pilot, then turn toward him, eyes like bright green lights on the side of the helicopter, silver ribbons thrashing in the turbulent wind. He would've never thought someone in SOLDIER would be his escort on a trip like that. Much less...

_That was the first time I met him_. Koarin slowed his typing, fingers coming to a rest on the keys.

Sephiroth had been quiet, but not at all unkind. He seemed interested in his work, asking many questions. It seemed he had not been fully briefed on the mission, more or less just told to show up and accompany him. After Koarin got over the initial shock of meeting Sephiroth, they had had several interesting conversations on their way overseas, though none too personal; Koarin had always heard him to be a guarded person, and, having just met him, wanted to say nothing to set him off right off the bat. He had heard much, actually... some stories seemed more realistic than others, but there was no guessing with someone so ...

_Hm_, Koarin thought. _Even in retrospect, he's difficult to define._

The helicopter ride had been smooth, almost peaceful, watching out the window as the moon hit the waves as they flew over nothing but water. Sephiroth mentioned they were lucky to have Tseng as their pilot rather than one of the other Turks. After a while, Koarin had dozed off, occasionally opening his eyes to glance around; Sephiroth stayed awake, mulling over paperwork he had brought with him, piled to one side of his seat. His eyes glowed like a nightlight, full of mako. Koarin thought he saw them through his eyelids when he closed his eyes, once or twice.

The trip ended up being little more than a PR stunt, demonstrating Shinra's deep, heartfelt, ecological interest by arriving in person to confront claims of instability at the reactor and have a few pictures snapped of the two of them, scientist and SOLDIER, a combined front of concern; one tactical appearance of authority to thwart accusations of Shinra's deign for their customers.

Though mostly silent during the whole media snap, Koarin couldn't help but feel Sephiroth's presence overshadow him. He was fine with it, using the time advantageously to collect samples, regardless of who in the corporate office would be willing to pay any mind; his results would speak for themselves, it would just take tenacity and patience. As for Sephiroth, he seemed to be the company's fix-all salve in charismatic military form. He seemed to realize it, but did not seem to embrace that part of his job in the slightest, rather, passively enduring it. Still, work was work. Koarin did not mind his company. Quite the opposite, actually.

........

Koarin yawned a bit.

_'Sincerely,'_ he finished his letter, leaving room for his signature in ink. He saved the copy, printed it, and closed his laptop. He leaned back in his chair a moment, eyeing the ceiling. He tipped back and forth, listening to the chair squeak as his thoughts drifted.

He had only seen Sephiroth briefly since then in passing down the hallway. It had been two months since their trip together, and the two had barely spoken. Once, he saw him coming from Hojo's lab, looking less than healthy, but he failed to divulge anything when asked, and Koarin didn't want to press it. He had worked in the laboratory long enough -- thankfully, _not_ under Professor Hojo, but in an offset department for independant study -- to know that the professor could be less than humanitarian at times, and hoped that wasn't spilling over into his favourite plaything (Sephiroth was present on the laboratory floor far more than any other member of SOLDIER he had seen). He was unsure of what the SOLDIER regime was, or what it had to do with the laboratory, but he could only imagine the brutal amount of tests that Shinra would require from one of their best.

Someone needed to tell the professor to stop and smell the flowers now and then, lest he be completely absorbed by the colder side of science. Koarin, however, did not expect his suggestion would be well received. Perhaps he would brave the courage after a few months in his new position, but for now, he was comfortable ignoring the creepy old man.

Koarin's fingers fiddled at the cellphone in his coat pocket. _I wonder... how he's doing?_

He hesitated another moment before pulling the phone out and glancing over his contact list. Still in his phone from the mission (Shinra always required you to stay in contact with your escort on business missions, and so -- surprisingly, at the time -- Sephiroth's number was relegated to him), Sephiroth's name loomed, bright and intimidating, on his Shinra-issued cellphone.

He had professed an interest in his work. Surely he would be interested to hear of this new development, ...right? It was big news. Koarin had an urge to tell the world, though most people would warn him against getting too excited. Few people would understand -- Sephiroth, he hoped, being one of the few.

Koarin hit 'send' on the call with the slightest bit of hesitation, hoping he would not be interrupting anything.

* * *


End file.
